He's The One
by Animeluver180
Summary: Ikuto left Amu for 4 years.Amu has a new chara egg that hasn't hatched.Ikuto returns on Amu's Birthday.Will Amu love him or hate him? Plz read! AMUTO!
1. Beginning

_**xoxo~Prologue~xoxo**_

_**o'o xoxAmu's Povxox o'o**_

Hi! This is Hinamori Amu! I'm married to my husband, Tsukiyomi Ikuto! We have known each other for a long he's 3 years older than me but that doesn't mean I can't love loves me for me and not as someone I'm not.I will tell you how we met and the obstacles we had to it weren't for him I don't even want to know.

**(~XxXxXx~)**

_**(Still Amu's Pov)**_

I was standing outside on my night was clear with no clouds in the sky.I could see every little star twinkling in the sky.I loved nights like this because they reminded me of was the person I really loved but I didn't know that until after he day would pass by and I would always wonder why I felt so I was a bit glad and sad when he that one night when I couldn't sleep was when I realized I loved him.I broke down into tears and that's how I fell asleep.

I looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting eyes glittered with sparkles and I quickly folded my hands,closed my eyes and made a wish._'I wish I would have the best birthday ever and get to see Ikuto...just one more time.'_ I opened my eyes and saw my Chara egg move then stop.I thought it was my imagination so I shrugged it off.

I wondered when my new Chara egg would hatch.I had her for 4 years ever since I realized I loved since then she only moved in her egg but she never once was a purple egg with white crosses on it just like my other charas._'Amu.' _I quickly turned around towards a nearby tree but saw nothing or no one.I thought it was my mind playing with wind started blowing slighty making my pink hair move in the direction it was blowing. I put a strand behind my ear and looked at the sky before I went inside.

I went inside and closed the balcony door.I went towards my bed and sat on it.I looked at my charas eggs and smiled a bit. The eggs looked so peaceful and in reality the charas inside will make a rocus.I laid down on my bed and went to sleep without any blanket.I closed my eyes and waited for the next day.

_**m'm xoxUtau's Povxox m'm**_

"Where the hell is Amu?" I asked with my arms crossed over my chest and foot tapping impatiently.I was wearing a white tank top with a black vest.I had a purple mini skirt that ended below my mid thighs.I had black socks that reached my knees and white converse.I had a black fingerless glove on my right hand a white one on my left.I had my blonde hair in it's usual two pigtails.

"Hold me call her." said Rima as she took out her orange was wearing a black shirt with orange had pink skinny jeans on with white had a green leather half jacket on with a few orange teardrops and stars on had her hair in a high ponytail grabbed by a black ribbon.

"Yaya doesn't want to wait for Amu-chii!" Yaya had a white beanie on so her hair was let had a white shirt on that had 'candy addict' on it in red wore black jeans with green had a green bracelet on in her left had her orange-brown hair straightened and curled at the bottom.

"Amu says she's on her way here." Rima said.

"Good.I just hope the boys (Kukai) don't ruin this like last time.I groaned at the memory.

_**~*o*o*~Flashback 2 months ago~*o*o*~**_

_"This is so much fun!" I yelled._

_"I know right!" Amu said._

_"We should do this again!" Rima said._

_"I told you eating candy and being hyper is fun!" Yaya were running around Yaya's house like a bunch of we were having fun the doorbell rang._

_"Awww!" everyone whined including went downstairs (I have no idea how we ended up upstairs) to answer the door._

_"AHH!" we heard Yaya scream and rapid saw Yaya with Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Tadase behind all had waterguns already filled with water._

_"Uh-oh." I pointed the water guns towards us._

_"RUN!" Amu and Rima we got soaked it won't be good for were about to run but they shot the water at all got soaked but Yaya and me got soaked the they stopped there was blood.__**(Anime Nosebleed! XD)**__ I looked at the guys and they had nosebleeds.I looked at everyone then me and saw our shirts became see through.I blushed so hard and so did everyone else._

_"HENTAI!" we beat them up and literally kicked them out.I was still blushing with my arms covering my was in the 'emo' corner, Amu was sulking, and Yaya was probably unconscious on the floor._

_**~*o*o*~End of Flashback~*o*o*~**_

I hope they don't ruin our girls night out AGAIN.I looked at the side and saw Amu running towards she arrived she was panting with her hands on her knees.

"...Gomen...I...woke up...late." she she stood up I noticed what she was was wearing a white collar shirt with a black tie and a blue wore a purple choker that a gray wore a black mini skirt that reached mid wore black and white striped socks that reached above her knees along with blue had a white strap bracelet in her right hair was pulled into two low ponytails with black 'x' shaped hair clips.

"Well let's kept us waiting long enough." I nodded and walked with me,Yaya,and Rima.

"Wait!" Amu said.

"What now?" Rima said.

"Where are we going?"

"To else?" I asked.I saw Amu's face turn stark white and she backed away slowly.

"Oh no you don't and Yaya were forced so Amu-chii has to come too!"

"Let's go Amu." Rima held Amu's arms and dragged her.

"NO!THIS COUNTS AS A STATEMENT! I WILL SUE YOU GUYS IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!NO!LET GO!HELP!" she screamed.I sighed in anger and I knew getting her to sing will take a long time.

**(~XxXxXx~)**

**Kaida:What do you think?**

**Ikuto:I liked the part where Amu got soaked**

**Amu:It was ok...but how could you Kaida?Why was I soaked**

**Kaida:Relax! Suck it in! Be glad the nekomimi didn't see you**

**Amu: T.T Thank you!But I still didn't like it!**

**Kaida:Oh well...I !**

**Kuroai: Hai!Plz R&R!**

**Amu and Ikuto:Who's chara?**

**Kaida:Mine!**


	2. Karaoke!

**Kaida: Welcome back! Here's chapter 2!**

**Ikuto: Does Amu sing in this one?**

**Kaida: Maybe**

**Amu: I don't wanna.**

**Kaida: It's my story! Now disclaimer people!**

**Amu: Kaida-chan aka Animeluver180 does not own Shugo Chara characters! Remember Utau isn't famous!**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own the songs either!**

**xXxXx**

_**~ Amu's Pov ~**_

I can not believe they dragged me to a karaoke place. I groaned as we waited for a singer to finish. Utau was up next, then Yaya, then Rima, and me. I gave out a long frustrated sigh as we waited. I don't even know what I'm going to sing. Wait, scratch that. I know what I'm singing when I go up. The girl finished singing and it was Utau's turn.

_**~ Utau's Pov ~**_

It was finally my turn to go up and sing. I made sure the gaurds would make Amu stay here and not try to escape. I went up to the dj and told him to put the song ' Deep Sea Girl. '

_Kanashimi no umi_

_Ni shizunda watashi_

_Me o akeru no_

_Mo okkuu_

_Kono mama doko_

_Made mo ochite yuki_

_Dare ni mo_

_Mitsukerarenai no ka na_

_Doko e mukai_

_Nani o sureba?_

_Futo sashikomu_

_Hitosuji no hikari_

_Te o nobaseba_

_Todokisou da kedo_

_Nami ni sarawarete_

_Miushinatta_

_Are wa ittai nan_

_Datta no ka na?_

_Atatakakute_

_Mabushikatta no_

_Muishiki no_

_Kauntaa - irumineeshon_

_Usotsuki_

_Wa dare?_

_Shinkai shoujo_

_Madamada shizumu_

_Kurayami no_

_Kanata e tojikomoru_

_Shinkai shoujo_

_Da kedo shiritai_

_Kokoro hikareu ano_

_Hito o mitsuketa kara_

_Hiru mo yoru mo_

_Nakatta kono basho_

_Na no ni nemurenai_

_Yoru wa tsuzuku_

_Jiyuu no hane_

_Ookiku horogete_

_Oyogu anata_

_Wa kirei deshita_

_Soshite mata_

_Hikari wa furisosogu_

_Mitorete itara_

_Me ga atta_

_Kizuite kocchi o_

_Furikaeru anata ni_

_Usotsuki_

_Na watashi_

_Shinkai shoujo_

_Wazawaza shizumu_

_Kurayami no_

_Sanaka ni akai hoo_

_Shinkai shoujo_

_Hadaka no kokoro_

_O miseru yuuki_

_Kuroi umi ga mada yurusanai_

_Koona ni fuku wa_

_Yogorete shimatta_

_Egao mo minikuku_

_Yugande itta_

_Dare ni mo awaseru_

_Kao nante nai no_

_Mou houtte_

_Oite yo_

_Koe ni naranai kimochi_

_Ga afurete toketa_

_Tsugi no shunkan_

_Kimi ga totsuzen_

_Sugata o keshita_

_Shinpaishou no_

_Kanojo wa aseru_

_Yame ga kare o_

_Kakushi hitori - kiri_

_Genkai shoujo_

_Sono te o nobasu_

_' Horae ne kimi mo suteki_

_Na iro o kakushiteta '_

_Shinkai shoujo_

_Ude o hikareru_

_Utau shukufuku_

_No marin - sunoo_

_Shinkai shoujo_

_Motto shiritai_

_Kokoro hikareru ano_

_Hito o mitsuketa kara_

_Kono umi o dete ima_

_Tobitatsu no_

_Aaahhh!_

Everyone started applauding and some dudes even whistled at me. I got the mike and said that I'm taken to the guys.

_**~ Yaya's Pov ~**_

I saw Utau come back and I knew it was my turn. I went up to the dj and told him to put the song ' Little Doll. '

_Anata ga kurai yoru ni_

_Mayoi sou ni natte mo_

_Watashi ga tsuki no hikari ni natte_

_Anata a terasou_

_Furidashita ame ni_

_Kono mi o sarashite_

_Tada kara o miteta_

_Monokuro no sekai_

_Fui ni maiorita_

_Akai kasa no saki ni_

_Subete o tsutsumikomu you na_

_Anata no hohoemi_

_Sore kara nagareru yasashii jikan wa_

_Watashi ni kokoro o kureta_

_Itsumo soba ni ite yuuki o kureru_

_Sono omoi o chikara ni kaete_

_Anata ga kurai yoru ni_

_Mayoi sou ni natte mo_

_Watashi ga tsuki no hikari ni natte_

_Anata a terasou_

_Ano toki to onaji_

_Tsumetai ame ga furu_

_Anata no hitomi ni utsuru_

_Monokuro no sekai_

_Watashi wa Little Doll_

_Chiisana sonzai dakedo_

_Anata no sasae ni naritai_

_Dare ni mo makenai_

_Anata e no kono omoi_

_Kitto sore wa kokoro ni todoku_

_Anata ga ga samui fuyu ni_

_Kogoe sou ni natte mo_

_Watashi ga ataka na uta ni_

_Natte anata o tsutsumou _

_Anata ga kurai yoru ni_

_Mayoi sou ni natte mo_

_Watashi ga tsuki no hikari ni natte_

_Anata a terasou_

Everyone applauded and I was happy. Knowing Rima is up next it will probably not be good.

_**~ Rima's Pov ~**_

I went up after Yaya and smirked. I told the dj to put ' Daughter of Evil. '

_Ohohoho ' Saa, Hizamazuki nasai! '_

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

_Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no_

_Chouten ni kunrin suru wa_

_Yowai juuyon no oujo - sama_

_Kenran goukana choudohin_

_Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai_

_Aiba no namae wa Josefiinu _

_Subete ga subete kanojo no mono_

_Okane ga tarinaku natta nara_

_Gumin domo kara shibori tore_

_Watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa_

_Shukusei shite shimae,_

_' Saa, hizamazuki nasai! '_

_Aku no hana karen ni saku_

_Azayakana irodori de_

_Mawari no awarena zassou wa_

_Aa youbun to nari kuchite iku_

_Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa_

_Umi no mukou no aoi hito_

_Dakedomo kare wa ringoku no_

_Midori no onna ni hitomebore_

_Shitto ni kurutta oujo - sama_

_Aru hi daijin wo yobi dashite_

_Shizukana koe de ii mashita,_

_' Midori no kuni wo horoboshi nasai '_

_Ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware_

_Ikuta no inochi ga kiete iku_

_Kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa_

_Oujo ni wa todokanai,_

_' Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa! '_

_Aku no hana karen ni saku_

_Kuruoshii irodori de_

_Totemo utsukushii hana nano ni_

_Aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai_

_Aku no oujo wo taosubeku_

_Tsui ni hitobito wa tachi agaru_

_Ugou no karera wo hiki iru wa_

_Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi_

_Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari_

_Kunizentai wo tsutsumi konda_

_Naganen no ikusa de tsukareta_

_Heishitachi nado teki de wa nai_

_Tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete_

_Kashintachi mo nige dashita _

_Kawaiku karenna oujo - sama_

I finished and everyone was with either clapping or clapping and gaping. I smirked and went back.

_**~ Amu's Pov ~**_

This isn't going to end well for me. I walked up to the dj and told him which song. I told him to put ' Brave Song. '

_Itsumo hitori de aruiteta_

_Furikaeru to minna ha tooku_

_Sore demo atashi ha aruita_

_Sore ga tsuyosa datta_

_Mou nani mo kowaku nai_

_Sou tsubuyaite miseru_

_Itsuka hito ha hitori ni natte_

_Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake_

_Kodoku sae aishi waratterareru you ni_

_Atashi ha tatakau n da _

_Namida nante misena n da_

_Itsumo hitori de aruiteta_

_Iku saki ni ha gake ga matteta_

_Sore demo atashi ha aruita_

_Tsuyosa ni shoumei no tame_

_Fukitsukeru tsuyoi kaze_

_Ase de Shatsu ga haritsuku_

_Itsuka wasurete shimaeru nara_

_Ikiru koto sore ha tayasui mono_

_Bougyaku no kanata he to ochite iku nara_

_Sore ha nigeru koto darou_

_Ikita imi sura kieru darou_

_Kaze ha yagate naideta_

_Ase mo kawaite_

_Onaka ga suite kita na_

_Nani ka attakke_

_Nigiyaka na koe to tomo _

_Ni ii nioi ga yatte kita_

_Itsumo hitori de aruiteta_

_Minna ga matte ita_

_Itsuka hito ha hitori ni natte_

_Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake_

_Sore demo ii_

_Yasuraka na kono kimochi ha_

_Sore wo nakama to yobu n da_

_Itsuka minna to sugoshita hibi mo _

_Wasurete doko ka de ikiteru yo_

_Sono toki ha mou tsuyoku nanka nai yo_

_Futsuu no onna no ko no _

_Yowasa de namida wo kobosu yo_

I finished the song and some people were clapping while others were a bit crying and still clapping. I walked backstage where everyone else was. They looked at me with mouth open.

" What? You thought I didn't want to sing was because I suck? You guys are mean. " I crossed my arms over my chest.

_**~ At Amu's House ( No One's Pov) ~**_

_Sore demo ii_

_Yasuraka na kono kimochi ha_

_Sore wo nakama to yobu n da_

_**' The time is near. ' said a petite voice.**_

_Itsuka minna to sugoshita hibi mo _

_Wasurete doko ka de ikiteru yo_

_**' Yes. Don't worry Amu - chan. '**_

_Sono toki ha mou tsuyoku nanka nai yo_

_Futsuu no onna no ko no _

_Yowasa de namida wo kobosu yo_

_**' I'll be there when the time comes. '**_

_**~ Back to everyone ~**_

I was walking pouting while everyone was laughing. As the wind blew when we exited my hair got my face. _' I'll be there when the time comes. ' _I whipped around but saw no one. The wind started blowing a bit gentler now making my hair seem to go up and down. I felt a poke but I ignored it. I felt again and again until...

" KYA! " I screamed. " What was that for? "

" We called you and poked you. " Rima said.

" But Amu - chii wouldn't listen. " Yaya said.

" Well what? "

" Why do you keep looking over there? " Utau asked pointing to her left.

" I heard something. But I don't know what. " I finally said.

" Well let's go. It's almost eight and you the rumors that been going on. "

I nodded and followed Rima, Yaya, and Utau. ' What did I hear? '

**xXxXx**

**Kaida: Dun Dun Duunn! Amu doesn't know what she heard! Shocker! * sarcasm ***

**Ikuto: When do I show up?**

**Kaida: I dunno. Probably in the middle of the story?**

**Ikuto: And your asking me **_**because**_**?**

**Kaida: Oh shut up! Your lucky your Ikuto or I would have killed you!**

**Amu: Guys please don't -.-''**

**Ikuto: * ears and tail pop out * Phantom Claw! **

**Kaida: * gun pops out * Silver Gun!**

**Amu: * Sigh * Please r&r**


	3. Surprise!

**Kaida: ...**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: What's wrong with you two?**

**Kaida: * shows stomach ***

**Ikuto: * shows arm and shoulder ***

**Amu: O.O Nevermind... I told you two to not fight!**

**Kaida and Ikuto: Gomen...**

**Amu: * sigh * Kaida - chan doesn't own Shugo Chara characters or songs! But does own Ainohogo!**

**xXxXx**

_**~ Utau's Pov ~**_

I was walking with Kukai towards a ramen shop where we always go to compete. Kukai won three times and I won four times. Today we are going to compete who can handle the most spice it has as we go through all the levels. Loser has to pay so we both packed money. Winner got to choose where we go next. We always been this way since we met at the ramen shop. We became friends then best friends.

We entered the ramen shop and got seated. We ordered the level one spice soup. After that we ordered level two and so forth. We got to level 24 and we both haven't given in. Until level 26 Kukai got up and ran to the register asking for water. He got a bottle of water and chugged it down. I laughed a bit when he came back. His face was red and his eyes were watery.

" Loser pays, pay up. " Kukai groaned and mumbled something about evil and blonde hair. He gave the waitress, who was around her twenties, $40. We both got up and walked out.

" Where do you want to go? "

" Hmm... Let's go crash Tadase's house. "

" Sure! " He grabbed my hand and started running. I blushed a bit so I hid my face behind my bangs. Sure I had a crush on him but he wouldn't like a girl like me. I was only his best friend right. Right? I just wished I could tell him but I think he deserves someone better than me. No one know I liked him well Amu did. I mean Kukai's her brother.

" I'll go ring the doorbell. " I went up and rang. Tadase answered and he seemed... odd. His hair was combed to the left, he had a white button up sleeved shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black jacket with a black tie on his left arm.

" Uhh... " Kukai said.

" Oh! Um... funeral thing. " Tadase said.

" Um... we came to say hi but I just remembered we had to do something. Bye! " I grabbed Kukai's arm and dragged him out. I never want to remember this day.

_That I'm a vegetarian and I'm not fucking scared of him_

_She wants to touch me wooh_

_She wants to love me wooh_

_She'll never leave me wooh - oh - oh_

_Don't trust a hoe Never trust -_

" MoshiMoshi? " I answered.

" _Utau?_ " answered a husky voice.

" Ikuto? "

" _Yup._ "

" What the hell? Ikuto why are you calling me? Did you find dad? "

" _Yea I did. I'm calling because I'm coming back to stay and dad is coming to._ "

" Oh my god. "

" _Utau._ "

" ... "

" _Utau._ "

" ... "

" _Utau! _ "

" Amu is going to be so happy you're coming back! "

" _Amu?_ "

" Yea... Why? "

" _Isn't she dating Tadase? _"

" No. She is dating anyone. "

" _I thought she was after all these years. _"

" Well she isn't. Let's just say her heart belongs to a certain boy. "

" _Who?_ "

" That's for me to know and for you to find out. "

" _You're so mean! _"

" Well too bad! Bye! "

" _Wait Ut - _"

I hung up my cellphone and smirked. I immediately droppped it since I didn't know when he's coming back.

" Utau, was that Ikuto? "

" Yea why? "

" Ok... I'm sorry for eavesdropping but if he hurts my sister I will personally kill him. He's your brother but still. "

" I don't really care but just leave him at least with a few broken bones. If you kill Ikuto, Amu will kill you. "

" True. Well bye. "

" Bye. " When I turned around I was in front of my house. ' Weird. ' I thought. I entered the house to be greeted by Iru and Eru.

" So? How was your date? " said a husky voice. I turned around and saw Ikuto.

" Ikuto? I thought you... You said that... What? "

" I arrived this morning a few hours after you left and decided to tease you. " he said with that smirk of his.

" Well if you're here then... "

" Turn around. " he said. I turned around and saw dad. I was so happy I literally ran and hugged him.

" Hello Utau. "

" I missed you! How could you leave us? "

" Well I'm here now. " I looked up and realized something. I invited Amu and Rima over today. I invited Yaya but she couldn't make it.

" Umm... Ikuto? Do you want to see Amu like right now? "

" Uhh... I don't know. "

The doorbell rang multiple times and wouldn't stop.

" I'll take that as a yes. " Yup. Hell was going to corrupt.

**xXxXx**

**Kaida: Happy?**

**Ikuto: Very.**

**Amu: Finally! No more silent people!**

**Ikuto: * hugs Amu * Amu - koiii!**

**Amu: * blushes * help**

**Kaida: * laughing my ass off while taking pictures ***

**Amu: K - Kaida - chan!**

**Ikuto: Please R&R!**


	4. Deaths and The Fight Part 1

**Kaida: Hey well this is Chapter 4!**

**Ikuto: I like this chapter!**

**Amu: * reads * **

**Kaida: Maybe you should do the disclaimer before she freaks out**

**Ikuto: Kaida - chan does not own Shugo Chara characters but does own Ainohogo!**

**Kaida: Enjoy!**

**Amu: * faints ***

**xXxXx**

_**~ Continuing from last chapter still Utau's ~**_

I went to answer the door. Once I opened it I was tackled to the ground. All I saw was a flash of pink and an annoyed Rima at the front door.

" UTAU! GET RIMA AWAY FROM ME! "

" AMU! " Rima yelled.

" Amu? What did you do? "

" I... um... said she liked Nagi. "

" Your fault. " I said as I pushed her off onto Rima. I saw her turn stark white and Rima have a deadly aura.

" UTAU! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS? DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S GOING TO DO TO ME? "

" Uhh... no. " I heard her mumble something about chara and evil. The next thing I saw was Amu with pink cat ears and a tail. She got out of her grasp and got away.

" If you won't help me I'll hide in your room! " I heard her say. Who knows what she could do in my room. I quickly ran ahead of her and upstairs where Ikuto was. I went up to him and he looked confused.

" There's a lot of screaming down there. "

" Yea. Chara change now! "

" Why? "

" Just do it! And keep Amu away from my room. " He just listened and his ears and tail popped out. I saw Rima come out with Amu struggling.

" What happened to her? " I asked.

" Let's just say she's gone crazy. "

" Why? "

" She keeps saying Yaya is in trouble. "

" But she is! " Amu whimpered. I looked at her and saw her worried.

" Long time no see Strawberry. " Amu turned and saw Ikuto. Her face gleamed up.

" IKUTO! " She jumped up and tackled Ikuto. They both fell because of Amu. She started crying and screaming at him. She stopped after one minute. She got up and helped Ikuto up.

" You guys don't believe me. So I'm going by myself. "

" But Yaya is- "

" SHUT UP RIMA! THE ONLY REASON I GOT AINOHOGO WAS BECAUSE SHE WAS MY WISH TO HELP MY FRIENDS AND EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT! RIGHT NOW YAYA COULD BE HURT AND YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO NAIVE TO EVEN LISTEN TO ME! "

_**~ Amu's Pov ~ **_

" You guys don't believe me. So I'm going by myself. "

" But Yaya is- " I had enough of Rima saying she isn't in trouble.

" SHUT UP RIMA! THE ONLY REASON I GOT AINOHOGO WAS BECAUSE SHE WAS MY WISH TO HELP MY FRIENDS AND EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT! RIGHT NOW YAYA COULD BE HURT AND YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO NAIVE TO EVEN LISTEN TO ME! " I was on the verge of tears and Rima just looked at me. Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Ainohogo appeared next to me. My tail wasn't moving it was just down and my ears were flat on my head. Everyone gone quiet while my charas and Ikuto looked at me worried.

" A - Amu... I "

" Just save it. Yaya's dead and I wasn't able to save her because you didn't listen to me. Now answer this Rima. How do you feel now that I just lost someone else I care about? You and Nagi out of all people know that. " I ran out crying leaving Rima shocked and sad. I think I saw a tint of guiltyness in her eyes but I don't care. I lost my parents two years ago and now I lost Yaya. I only had my uncle to take care of me and Ami.

I just want to be alone for now. I don't want to see anyone but Yaya once more. I wiped a tear with the back of my left hand and kept jumping from roof to roof towards my house.

_**~ Rima's Pov ~**_

" You guys don't believe me. So I'm going by myself. " I heard Amu say.

" But Yaya is- " I started but was interrupted.

" SHUT UP RIMA! THE ONLY REASON I GOT AINOHOGO WAS BECAUSE SHE WAS MY WISH TO HELP MY FRIENDS AND EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT! RIGHT NOW YAYA COULD BE HURT AND YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO NAIVE TO EVEN LISTEN TO ME! " I saw Amu on the verge of tears. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia appeared behind her. Her new chara, Ainohogo, also appeared. Her ears were flat on her head and her tail stopped twitching. I noticed her charas and Ikuto look at her worried.

" A - Amu... I " I didn't know what to say.

" Just save it. Yaya's dead and I wasn't able to save her because you didn't listen to me. Now answer this Rima. How do you feel now that I just lost someone else I care about? You and Nagi out of all people know that. " Yaya was dead. I know what Amu meant and she ran out crying with her charas close. I just stayed in shock frozen in my place. When she vanished from my sight I fell on my knees.

" Rima? What did Amu mean by ' How do you feel now that I just lost someone else I care about? You and Nagi out of all people know that. ' "

" Well you know how Amu always seemed a bit sad but quickly hid it when you ask about her family? "

" Yea... "

" Amu's parents died. Two years ago. " Utau seemed shocked and sad.

" What do you mean they're dead? " Ikuto asked.

" They were in a car crash. Only Amu and Ami survived. Everyone else died. They live with their Uncle now. "

" ... Amu... " Ikuto said. He went towards the door downstairs and left. ' Amu. Gomenesai. ' I thought. I guess I am naive. Amu would never lie like that especially about her friends. I slowly got up and went towards Utau.

" Utau? "

" She never told me. Why? "

" Because how you are. She didn't want you feeling sad. "

_**~ Ikuto's Pov ~**_

" Ikuto ~ nya? Where are you going ~ nya. It's almost nine ~ nya. "

" I know. I'm searching for Amu's house. "

" But Ikuto ~ nya! Are you sure she still lives in the same house ~ nya? " I stopped on a roof and smirked at Yoru.

" No. No I don't. " I kept jumping with Yoru close behind.

" Ikuto ~ nya! " he yelled. I stopped on top of the roof of Amu's house. I heard some muffled screams and objects breaking. I went on the balcony and saw Amu hugging Ami. I went towards the balcony door and knocked. She turned and I saw her face. It had anger and fear. She got up and opened it.

" What are you doing here? " she asked in a loud whisper.

" Why are you two in there looking at the door with fear? "

" ... The bastard Tadase. "

" Tadase? "

" I rejected him one day he asked me out and said he would get revenge. So right now he's fighting my Uncle. " Suddenly a loud shot was heard. Amu's eyes widened and Ami started crying.

" What happened? "

" H - he k - killed my U - uncle. " My eyes widened at what she said. She lost her parents, Yaya, and now her Uncle. Is she cursed or something?

" Amu let's go and take your charas and Ami. "

" Where are we going? "

" You're going to stay with me and Utau. No exceptions. " she just nodded and held Ami tighter. We heard the door slam open and Tadase was there with a gun.

" Hello Amu - chan. " he had a smirk on his face but it turned into a disgusted face when he looked at me.

" Tsukiyomi Ikuto. " What are we going to do?

**xXxXx**

**Kaida: Cliffhanger! I'm so evil! Not!**

**Ikuto: You've gone high**

**Amu: Again**

**Yaya: WAAHHH! I'm dead!**

**Rima: You made me meaner than usual**

**Utau: Wierd**

**Kaida: HAHAHAHAHA! UTAU'S HAIR LOOKS FUNNY!**

**Utau: Ehh?**

**Amu: * sigh * Please R&R!**

**Ikuto: Or she will kill us all**


End file.
